


Pondering on the Thirteenth

by 2plumsandagherkin



Series: Thirteenth [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Skinny Dipping, sex in the great outdoors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9878066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2plumsandagherkin/pseuds/2plumsandagherkin
Summary: “Mulder, before this gets too out of hand, I need you to know that we are not having sex in a pond.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Second instalment of the "Thirteenth" series, which is a series of smutty stories all set on a Friday the 13th.

 

Friday the 13th of May 2005.

 

Scully locked the gate at the end of their long driveway and got back into her SUV. It was unseasonably warm for mid May, and the air was thick and sweet with the scent of new spring growth. Blossoms still clung to the few apple trees near their house, and the sweeping expanse of fields between the road and the unassuming farmhouse were nearly waist-deep in places with lush green grass.

She found the house quiet and empty of Mulder’s presence when she entered. She couldn’t help but worry anytime she couldn’t find him inside. They had only been in the house a little more than a year, and Mulder was still considered a wanted fugitive. His only reason for leaving the house was to be outside in the yard or surrounding forest. It didn’t sound like much, but he did at least have plenty to occupy himself with on the property. He ran laps through a forested trail that extended from one corner of the yard, there was always some sort of weed pulling/hedge-hacking project, or something that involved painting, hammering and swearing. Mulder wasn’t particularly skilled at any of the renovation-type activities, but at least he was enthusiastic to try and not discouraged by failure. Since Scully couldn’t hear sounds of hedge-hacking or hammering and swearing, she guessed he must be out running.

They also had a small pond behind the house, just around behind a small stand of trees. Mulder had decided to try swimming in it last summer, despite Scully’s objections that she didn’t want him coming in the house smelling like swamp water or covered in leaches, but he discovered it must be a natural spring because the water was always clean and clear.

Scully changed out of her pants suit and into a t-shirt and shorts, deciding to go for a walk out past the pond and towards the trail Mulder was likely to be on. As she neared the pond, she could see a pile of clothes and running shoes lying in the grass, and movement in the water. Mulder was swimming, and naked apparently. She could see the appeal; it was hot enough. Feeling confident in the isolation of their property, Scully decided to join him. She stripped off her clothes and left them next to his, then stepped carefully though the tall reeds surrounding the waters edge. She tried not to be too grossed out at how the mud squelched between her toes as she made her way into the water. Mulder had been swimming lazily on his back, but looked up as soon as Scully appeared at the waters edge.

“Good to see you still have your wits about you,” she teased

“I just have a very keen radar for gorgeous naked women in my vicinity.”

Scully, naked, outdoors, in the full sun, truly was a sight to behold. Mulder imagined there should be doves gently fluttering around her, or a flock of enamored woodland creatures following her like in some Disney movie. Disney movie’s didn’t usually involve the beautiful princess diving naked into a pond to greet her equally naked and soon-to-be aroused prince charming. No, Mulder was pretty certain this princess was about to find herself in some very adult situations.

She swam over to him and his arms slipped around her lithe body, pulling her in for a quick kiss. “How’d it go at the hospital?” he asked.

“They offered me the residency position,” she announced with a beaming smile.

“Scully that’s fantastic!” She wrapped her legs around his waist as he pulled her into a fierce hug and spun them around in the water. “I’m so proud of you,” he added before kissing her again.

“Thank you,” she replied, returning his kiss.

Mulder kept them afloat while she remained wrapped around his body. Their tongues playfully flicked back and forth as they bobbed in the water. Her nipples were hard as marbles against his chest in the cold water. Sizzles of excitement surged through her body at the thrill of skinny-dipping in broad daylight. She knew they were in no danger of being seen, but there was always that element of _We shouldn’t be doing this_.

“Of all the impossible, unimaginable things I’ve seen and been told in my life,” Mulder began, “if anyone had told me 10 years ago that someday I would be swimming naked with you in a pond in the back yard of _our_ house, I would have told them they were crazy.”

Scully tipped her head back and laughed. “I know what you mean,” she agreed. “Which part would have been the most unimaginable to you Mulder? That we would be living together, or that we would be swimming naked outdoors in the middle of the day?”

“Probably you naked outdoors in the middle of the day.” His hands slid up to cup her breasts, which floated gently in the water. “Although I can’t say I never fantasized about something as _titillating_ as this.”   He gave both pert nipples a careful tweak to emphasize his point. She had been halfway through rolling her eyes at his ridiculous innuendo when she gasped at the sensation.

“Mmmm,” she hummed as he continued stroking her breasts. With her legs still wrapped around his waist, she could feel his erection nudging the crease of her behind. The cold water certainly hadn’t dampened his body’s reactions to her. As he tread water, it gently nudged and slid against her body. It felt incredible; the contrast of the cold water lapping at their bodies, caressing all those extra-sensitive areas that were flush with arousal. Scully, being ever rational, had to speak up though.

“Mulder, before this gets too out of hand, I need you to know that we are not having sex in a pond.”

“I know _Doctor_ _Scully_ , _”_ Mulder teased. “You don’t need to lecture me on the how much bacteria is probably in this water.”

“Good. Now lets go dry off and finish this on dry land,” she said before playfully pinching his butt-cheek before swimming away.

Since they didn’t have towels, Mulder offered Scully his running shirt to dry off with before he wiped himself off as well.  When he picked up his shorts, Scully stopped him. “No, lets stay out here for a while longer. We can lie in the grass.”

“I don’t want you to get sunburned Scully.”

“We won’t stay that long; just long enough to dry off a bit more and warm up.”

“I can warm you up,” Mulder leered as he pulled her down into the lush green grass. She couldn’t help but giggle as he straddled her body on all fours, then bent down to take her breast in his mouth. Her flesh was cool in his mouth, and she cried out when his tongue swirled around her tightly puckered nipple.

As Mulder continued warming up her breasts, Scully reached down to stroke his cock. Mulder groaned around her sensitive nipple as she circled his head with her thumb. Mulder snaked one hand down her body to slide through her folds. She was plenty warm there; slick and swollen and begging to be tasted Mulder decided. Kissing his way down her body, she was forced to release her grip on his cock.

When his mouth was finally level with her, she let her thighs fall wide open. She could feel the air moving across her exposed skin. Even though it was a warm breeze, the sensation of it moving across her naked body still made her nipples tighten and sent a shudder of arousal through her belly. He kissed along the inside of each thigh and then Mulder parted her slick folds with his thumbs and blew gently, sending another shiver of arousal through her body.   He bent forward and placed a single wet kiss on her swollen clit, then flicked it with his tongue, causing her hips to jerk and her breath to catch.

He ran his tongue up the full length of her sex from bottom to top, and Scully released a shuddering sigh. The warm breeze continued to wash over her body, rustling the tall grass around them. Birds chirped in the distance and there was the steady drone of cicadas and other insects. Scully let her hands glide up her body, cupping her breasts and arching her back, reveling in the combination of sensations.

Mulder continued stroking his tongue through her folds, occasionally thrusting it into her opening or swirling around her clit. He brought his hand back into the mix and slid two fingers inside, stroking her exactly how he knew she craved.

"Mmmmmm yeah," she moaned as he increased the pressure. She was rocking her hips in the same rhythm as his hand as she neared her climax. She rolled her nipples between her thumb and forefingers as she writhed in pleasure under his mouth. She could feel her climax brewing, but she was so relaxed in the tranquility of the warm sun and the sounds of nature around them that it hit her by surprise. Scully felt her whole body flush and she tingled from the top of her scalp to the tips of her toes. She cried out in a long breathy moan and arched her back, her chin tipped skyward. As she floated back down to earth, she stretched her arms up over her head then let them flop down into the grass. Her body felt boneless and completely limp in sated relaxation.

Mulder sat up, admiring the vision before him. "Are you going to fall asleep on me now?" he teased while stroking up and down her thighs. They were still spread wide open to the world, her glistening sex still twitching with the occasional aftershock.

"No, but come up here and help keep me awake just in case," she replied, grabbing his hands to pull him up beside her. He lay on his side facing her and she turned towards him, cupping his cheek to bring him in for a deep kiss. She secretly loved tasting herself in his mouth, although maybe it wasn't a secret anymore after all these years. She kissed and licked his chin, lapping at the evidence of her arousal still clinging to his skin. She hummed in satisfaction.

Mulder's straining erection poked at her hip and she reached down to stroke him, her thumb spreading the fluid that oozed from the tip. She kissed his mouth again, her tongue running over his bottom lip before flicking the top one. She pulled back and gave his cock one final squeeze then said, "Come on, it's your turn."

With that, she rolled away from him and got up on all fours, lifting her behind in invitation. Mulder's face broke out in a wide grin, but only in part at her choice of position. Lying in the grass had left vivid impressions in her skin. He ran his thumbs over her behind and Scully could feel that her skin was textured.

"Sorry Scully," he apologized while placing a gentle kiss to her lower back. "I should have put my shirt down for you to lie on."

"It's fine; if I'd been lying on your clothes, they’d be covered in grass stains."

"I'd still wear it. A grassy impression of your ass would be a badge of honor on that shirt,” he teased. Her head fell forward as she laughed at the image. He would have loved it.

"Well, maybe we can try that tomorrow," she suggested, looking back over her shoulder.

"Mmmmm, good idea," Mulder replied as he kneeled behind her. He held her hips and let his cock slide up through her slickness. His eyes closed at the initial contact. After coating himself well, he positioned himself at her entrance and gently thrust inside. He held still as they both groaned, relishing the feeling of being so intimately connected once again. The first thrust into her body still felt as amazing now as it had their first time so many years before. He began a slow rhythm sliding in and out of her, his eyes closed, as he took in the serenity of their surroundings.

Scully could feel the long grass ticking her nipples as they swayed and jiggled with each thrust of his body into hers.   God she felt feral outside like this - naked and being fucked like an animal in the grass. She had to brace her arms against his thrusts since she didn’t have a headboard or anything solid to hold onto.

Mulder increased his tempo as he looked down to watch his glistening cock slide in and out of her. He could feel sweat starting to form on his back from the hot sun beating down on his skin. He bent forward, placing his hands up beside Scully’s and covered her body with his. She turned her head towards him and he placed an awkward kiss on the side of her mouth then continued leaving a line of wet kisses along her jaw and down her neck to her shoulder.

“God you feel good,” he whispered in her ear. “Did you ever imagine us making love outside in the grass like this Scully?”

“No, but I can’t wait to do it again. Maybe on a blanket next time though,” she added.

Mulder continued kissing her shoulder and back but looked up when a rustling sound caught his attention. He gasped and stopped thrusting, “Oh, Scully!”

“No…. don’t stop…” she said, breathless, hoping he hadn’t just climaxed suddenly without her.

“No Scully, look,” he grabbed her shoulder to get her attention. There was a doe and two spotted little fawns just a short distance away from them. They had all frozen in shock, the two parties staring at one another.

“Oh,” Scully said.

“I don’t know why, but it feels kinda weird having sex in front of baby animals,” Mulder whispered after several moments of silence.

“Yeah, I know what you mean. Maybe see if you can startle them away. Wave your arms around or something,” Scully suggested.

Mulder raised his arms but stayed kneeling, still buried inside Scully, and clapped his hands a few times, snapping the trio into action who then bounded off through the grass and into the woods.

“Thank you,” Scully said as he dropped down against her body again. Mulder wrapped his arms around her and placed a kiss by the corner of her jaw then murmured in her ear “ Well, deer are afraid of _Foxes_.”

“Oh, god Mulder,” Scully couldn’t help but giggle. The side effect of that however was that it caused her to clench around his cock, still buried within her slick walls.

“Ohhh careful Scully,” he warned her. With the distraction of the deer, they had temporarily lost some of their focus, but Mulder was quickly brought back to the task at hand. He straightened up and let his hands slide up the curve of her waist and back around her hips in long sweeping strokes as he started moving steadily into her again.

Scully could feel the familiar pressure blossoming in her pelvis. Her arms were getting tired from holding her torso upright, bracing against Mulder’s thrusts, so she let them collapse and rested her head against them in the grass. She cried out as his cock began hitting her exactly where she needed it with the new angle. She could feel herself swelling and each time he thrust back into her she felt fuller and fuller as the pleasure radiated throughout her lower abdomen.

Mulder could feel how close she was to her climax, and he could feel his own body beginning to coil: that telltale tingling beginning deep within. He knew all she needed was a few circles over her clit, and she’d be gone, so he reached around and did just that.

She cried out with a satisfied groan as her orgasm flashed through her body. Mulder felt her body clamp down around his and only lasted a few more strokes before he gave into the pressure that had built up and let it surge from his body, exploding into hers.

Sweaty and spent, Mulder slipped from her body and flopped onto his back in the grass. Scully did the same, but had to shift over a bit more.

"Oh for Christ's sake, we're not even in a bed and I still have to avoid the wet spot," she muttered.

"Well at least we don't have to change the sheets now," Mulder pointed out, pulling her onto his chest.

“Mmmm,” she hummed in agreement, then kissed his neck. “I’m going to miss spending afternoons with you like this. I’m thrilled to be going back to work, but the hours are going to be unimaginably stressful.”

“They can’t be any worse than some of the cases we worked on. How many nights did we spend running through the forest chasing god-knows-what, or just sitting in the car for all-night stakeouts? The X-Files was the perfect boot camp for working long, strange hours.”

“But that was years ago now Mulder, and I’m going to be that much older starting on this residency than when I went through Med school the first time twenty years ago.”

Mulder stoked her hair and kissed the top of her head where it rested on his chest. “I don’t know anybody more capable of succeeding at whatever they put their mind to than you. I’m so proud of you for following your heart and deciding to go back into medicine. 

“And what about you Mulder? What are you going to do without me around to keep you from accidently burning down the house?”

“I guess I’ll have to learn to be a housewife,” he teased. “I’ll cook and clean and watch soap operas and read trashy romance novels. And when you get home, I’ll rub your tired feet and run you a bubble bath before bed.”

“So why don’t you do those things now?”

“Because you won’t bring trashy romance novels home for me to read.”

 

-End


End file.
